Réalité
by Nouille chan
Summary: AU - Se réveillant au beau milieu d'une salle inconnue, n'ayant aucune idée d'où sont ses amis, il y a un homme seul. Seul, et se questionnant sur la réelle différence entre rêve et réalité, incertain de son propre passé.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Je vous présente ma première fanfiction, elle traite d'un sujet un peu plus sérieux que l'univers de One Piece, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire là-dessus. L'histoire s'étend assez loin de l'univers de One Piece, donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus pour autant!_

 _A la base, c'était censé être juste un Oneshot, mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai trouvé que ça risquait de faire un peu long, donc l'histoire sera en 3 chapitres, et les deux suivants seront publiés d'ici peu!_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il y a des choses que vous estimez que je doive corriger, ou quoi que ce soit! Bonne lecture!_

 _~~ Nouille~~_

Chapitre 1

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, d'abord ébloui par la forte lumière présente dans la salle. Il plaça rapidement sa main au-dessus de ses yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la clarté, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa. Il se frotta le crâne, et mit quelques temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant d'un des coins de la salle. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

\- Le sujet OR48 vient de se réveiller, nous demandons l'envoi immédiat d'une équipe dans la cellule 12.

Il observa longuement l'enceinte d'où provenait l'annonce. Sans en comprendre la raison, il sentit des larmes couler le long de sa joue droite. Il y passa sa manche aussi blanche que le reste de la salle pour l'essuyer, et repensa à ce qui avait pu se passer.

Il se souvenait avoir quitté l'Archipel Sabaody après avoir regagné le Thousand Sunny où il avait retrouvé ses compagnons.

\- OUAAAHH FRANKY ! T'es super classe comme ça !

\- Hé, Luffy, calme-toi un peu ! lui lança Nami. Il a bien changé, oui, mais tu peux garder ton excitation pour plus tard ? On vient juste de nous dire qu'il y a des navires de guerre qui viennent vers nous !

Juste à ce moment, un boulet de canon atterrit juste à côté du bateau. Tandis que Brook paniquait et que Usopp se demandait s'ils devaient répondra à l'attaque ou non, l'ennemi lança une nouvelle vague de boulets. Au même instant, une armée de flèches heurtèrent les projectiles, ce qui les fit exploser avant d'atteindre leur cible.

\- Qui est assez insensé pour placer un champ de bataille sur mon chemin ?

Elle était là, défendant l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, il s'agissait de Boa Hancock la Shichibukai, dirigeant fièrement son équipage et faisant face au gouvernement. Alors que tous les hommes des Chapeaux de paille étaient littéralement sans voix, Luffy la remercia intérieurement, et proposa à ses amis de mettre voile, expliquant brièvement la raison de l'aide de la Shichibukai.

Franky profita de la distraction des Marines pour enclencher le système de bulles d'air pour pouvoir enfin accéder à la tant convoitée Île des Poissons.

\- Hein ? La gelée qui entoure le bateau s'agrandit ! fit Usopp à mi-chemin entre le choc et la peur. Attendez… On a déjà semé tous les Marines qui nous attaquaient ?

Chopper fut le premier à répondre, avec une touche d'inquiétude :

\- Non… Je pouvais en entendre encore plein qui nous tiraient dessus !

\- C'est toujours mieux s'ils ne nous suivent pas ! On n'a qu'à simplement se dépêcher avant qu'ils ne nous rejoignent, c'est même plutôt bien pour nous s'ils ont été attaqués par quelque chose, non ? lança Franky en regardant son capitaine.

\- Hmm oui, sûrement…

\- Tout va bien Luffy ? Tu t'es bien calmé depuis tout à l'heure, ça te change totalement de d'habitude ! lui dit Sanji d'un air amusé.

\- Je pense… J'ai juste une petite migraine, j'en ai peut-être un peu trop fait ces derniers temps.

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de dire ce genre de choses, où même d'être si calme alors qu'ils se rendaient vers l'Île des Hommes Poissons. Franky brisa alors le silence en annonçant qu'ils étaient désormais prêts à partir. Luffy sourit, et s'apprêtait à lancer un cri d'encouragement à l'égard de son équipage, quand il fut pris d'une migraine si forte qu'elle le fit tomber à terre.

\- Luffy !

La dernière chose dont il pouvait se souvenir, c'était l'image de ses amis paniqués qui se jetaient sur lui pour le rattraper dans sa chute. Il eut beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait de rien après ça.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou ! Après un premier chapitre passé un peu inaperçu, je poste le 2_ _e_ _, l'histoire avance très lentement, mais tout sera éclairci au 3_ _e_ _et dernier chapitre ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2**

C'était le noir total. Une voix grave lança :

\- N° OR48, nous vous prions de nous suivre.

Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand, habillé d'une blouse aussi colorée que la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Derrière l'homme, six autres hommes, tous habillés de la même façon. Les mêmes lunettes opaques, le même masque recouvrant leur nez et leur bouche, les mêmes gants aux mains. Seul le premier, l'homme à la voix grave ne portait ni masque, ni gants, ni lunettes. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus.

\- Levez-vous et suivez-nous.

Sous le choc, le jeune garçon n'eut ni la force, ni le courage de s'opposer à son locuteur. Il se leva, et suivit l'homme à la voix grave. L'armée de clones blancs leurs firent place afin qu'ils puissent sortir de la salle. Tous deux prirent donc la tête du groupe, dans un couloir sombre, où le bruit de leurs pas résonnait sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune homme. Et…

\- C'est vraiment triste de savoir que vous m'avez déjà oublié, n°OR48. C'est moi qui m'occupe de vous depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Cette réponse laissa le jeune homme sans voix. Il ne voyait vraiment pas qui cet homme pouvait être, du moins, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir rencontré durant les années passées. Toutefois, il admit que son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un qu'il avait vu longtemps auparavant.

Ils continuèrent donc tous de marcher, en silence, un silence si intense que le garçon commençait à se demander si le groupe qui les suivait précédemment était encore là. Il était trop préoccupé pour tenter de vérifier. Préoccupé de savoir où étaient ses amis et comment ils allaient, préoccupé de savoir pourquoi il était ici en cet instant. Ses pensées faisaient sans cesse des va-et-vient entre lui et ceux auxquels il tenait.

\- Bien, c'est ici que nous nous séparons.

Le jeune garçon reprit ses esprits à l'entente de cette phrase. Le groupe d'hommes en blanc était toujours présent, et le prirent à part, le séparant désormais de l'homme à la voix grave, pour l'emmener dans une salle aussi claire que les autres, mais tout aussi dépourvue de fenêtres. La salle était vide, à l'exception d'un bureau simple, et de deux sièges de parts et d'autres du meuble. Sur l'un des deux sièges, une femme élégante vêtue de la même tenue que les autres hommes présents dans la salle, était assise, les yeux fixés sur le groupe qui venait d'arriver. Elle fit un signe aux hommes masqués, et ceux-ci s'en irent, toujours sans le moindre bruit, ni montrer la moindre expression.

\- Asseyez-vous, n°OR48. lâcha la femme froidement.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et prit place sans un mot. Il aperçut sur le bureau un petit chevalet où était écrit « Dr. Voll », d'où il déduit que c'était son nom. Il leva les yeux sur la femme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, ne sachant que dire, et après plusieurs secondes d'immobilité venant de la femme également, elle posa son regard sur le dossier qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Bien, tout d'abord, comment vous sentez-vous ? Ressentez-vous une douleur quelconque ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel le garçon garda les yeux rivés sur sa locutrice. Puis, voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, il laissa finalement sortir quelques mots.

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Bien, maintenant je vais vous poser une série de questions, et je vous prierai d'y répondre de la manière la plus franche et spontanée possible. Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?

\- … Non…

\- Vous savez où vous êtes ?

\- … Non…

\- Vous connaissez votre nom ?

Cette fois, il eut une légère lueur dans les yeux. Il y avait enfin une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre sans honte.

\- Monkey D. Luffy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce laps de temps depuis le 2_ _e_ _chapitre, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire, mais je vous épargne les détails !_

 _En route pour ce 3_ _e_ _et dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous restez sur votre faim, ou si vous voulez simplement me donner votre avis !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3

Le regard de la femme se figea pendant quelques secondes, puis elle secoua la tête et se mit à taper bruyamment sur son clavier. Elle avait le regard grave, et semblait préoccupée par quelque chose.

\- Vous… vous êtes certains de n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où vous êtes ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, c'est… gênant.

Elle se remit à taper sur son clavier, et ce pendant plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs longues minutes durant lesquelles le jeune homme ne savait où regarder, il était totalement perdu. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi lui posait-on toutes ces questions ? Et surtout, où étaient tous ses amis ? Devaient-ils eux aussi répondre à un interrogatoire ? L'inquiétude s'étendit sur son visage, lorsque Voll reprit la parole.

\- Nous allons procéder différemment. Nous allons interrompre les questions, je vais vous expliquer certaines choses, et si quelque chose vous revient à l'esprit, faites-le moi savoir.

L'anxiété croît de plus en plus chez le garçon qui appréhendait ce qui allait suivre.

\- Nous sommes le 28 janvier 2018. Notre pays court à sa perte, nous estimons le taux d'oxygène disponible pour la population diminuer de plus de 93% ces dix prochaines années. Et pas seulement pour notre pays, mais nous parlons de l'échelle planétaire. Vivre sans toit ou sans une bonne isolation est déjà devenu très difficile depuis quelques temps. Nous savons pertinemment que vivre sur Terre ne sera plus possible d'ici quelques années. C'est pourquoi les gouvernements des différents pays ont envisagé la colonisation d'autres planètes pour permettre à l'humanité d'y vivre. Cependant, nous savons bien que le taux de réussite est très faible. C'est pourquoi nous somme ici. Je dirige une équipe de scientifiques et de médecins qui préparons la Fin. Différentes branches sont réparties dans le monde afin de mener à bien ce projet.

La regardant dans le blanc des yeux, le garçon semblait déjà tétanisé. Les mots qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles lui paraissaient totalement différents de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant. « La Fin » ? Il était totalement perdu.

\- Ce projet consiste à, d'ici 2025, endormir la totalité de la population terrestre à l'aide d'un sédatif puissant, afin qu'ils puissent connaître une fin paisible, quand l'air sera devenu irrespirable. Pour préparer ce programme, nous avons dû, au préalable, tester nos produits sur quelques animaux. Puis, suite à cette réussite, nous avons dû entamer une série de tests sur des humains, afin d'être sûrs de nos actes. Nous avons cherché hommes et femmes ayant des difficultés de logement ou d'alimentation, acceptant de bien vouloir tester notre sédatif, en contrepartie d'un toit et de nourriture durant toute la durée du traitement, ainsi qu'un dédommagement financier.

Le garçon craignait de plus en plus l'issue de cette conversation. Des larmes commençaient à monter à ses yeux.

\- C'est ainsi que nous sommes rentrés en contact avec vous, M. Raphael Voux. Après vous avoir injecté le sédatif, vous êtes entrés dans ce dont nous tirons le nom de cette opération : la Rêverie. La Rêverie est un effet qui survient lors du sommeil paradoxal. C'est une sorte de rêve poussé à son maximum, lorsque le cerveau est assez apaisé.

Il sentit les larmes finalement couler le long de son visage. Il se souvenait de chaque détail de sa vie, qui apparemment n'était qu'un rêve. Son enfance avec ses deux frères, son départ pour GrandLine, sa rencontre avec chacun de ses camarades, la mort de son frère pour le sauver… Il ne pouvait pas admettre que tout cela n'était qu'illusion, qu'aucun d'eux n'existait.

\- Suite à cette Opération Rêverie, il semblerait que vous soyez tombé trop profondément dans la Rêverie, cela expliquerait pourquoi vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre identité.

\- C'est faux ! cria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Je me souviens très bien de qui je suis !

\- Monkey D. Luffy, n'est-ce pas ? Cela doit-être le nom que vous vous êtes donné dans votre rêve, vous êtes Raphael Voux. Nous allons nous occuper de votre réinsertion dans la société dans quelques jours, une fois que tous les tests seront terminés.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas … Tout le monde… Ca ne peut pas être un rêve !

\- Calmez-vous. Vous devez vous rendre à l'évidence, et revenir à la réalité. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, cela ne doit pas prendre une telle ampleur sur votre vie. continua Voll toujours aussi calmement.

\- La réalité… ? Un rêve… ? En quoi la réalité est-elle plus importante qu'un rêve ? Lorsque le rêve se termine, n'est-ce pas seulement la fin d'une autre réalité ? Rien ne nous dit que quand nous mourrons ici, nous ne nous réveillerons pas dans une autre réalité, nous disant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve aussi !

Sur ces mots, il se retourna brusquement vers la porte par laquelle il était rentré, et se dirigea vers celle-ci d'un pas déterminé. Malgré sa surprise due au silence de la femme, il n'en ouvrit la porte et se mit à courir dans les couloirs blancs et calmes du bâtiment. Se sachant non seul, il courait avec précaution, afin d'éviter de mauvaises rencontres. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, lorsqu'il aperçut deux hommes semblant travailler ici, ils se contentèrent de le regarder passer, sans aucune réaction. Le garçon continua donc sa course jusqu'à arriver dans un local où étaient stockés toutes sortes de flacons.

« Des médicaments ? pensa-t-il. Si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, que me reste-t-il réellement ? A choisir entre vivre dans un monde qui court à sa perte, et… »

Il saisit un des flacons, et le vida dans sa gorge. Puis, lentement, il partit s'asseoir contre un mur de la pièce. Il attendit quelques instants, avant de lever la tête au plafond, et de finalement lâcher :

\- Désolé, je n'aurai pas pu te rendre ton chapeau…


End file.
